


Le bout du tunnel

by Garance



Series: Relation ambiguë [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, weird relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Leur relation s'améliore avec le temps, ils ont de nouveau espoir.





	Le bout du tunnel

Le bout du tunnel

  
James embrassa délicatement la nuque de Niko alors qu'il avait ressenti la nécessité de l'avoir près de lui après un entraînement. Niko et lui se trouvaient dans les vestiaires du club, seuls et personne pour les observer, James préférait que personne ne soit au courant pour eux, même le reste de l'équipe. Niko frissonnait encore un peu sous son contact et Rodriguez le comprenait, après tout, il l'avait fait souffrir pendant plusieurs semaines. James ne faisait plus de choses extrêmes avec lui, il attendait que Niko lui demande de coucher avec lui, et James lui demandait à son tour quand il voulait tester de nouvelles choses. Et aujourd'hui, Rodriguez tenait Niko dans ses bras, sa poitrine contre le dos musclé de son entraîneur, ses lèvres étaient posées sur son cou, de l'envie était présente dans la pièce.

  
''Est-ce que Robert est au courant pour nous deux ?'' James demanda en descendant ses mains vers le short de Niko

''Je crois qu'il a des doutes, mais il n'est pas au courant...'' Niko chuchota en venant prendre ses mains dans les siennes

''Tu ne le veux pas ?''

''Juste... Il y a trop de risques ici... Attendons chez toi.''

''Bien. Niko, je suis désolé d'avoir été dur avec toi tout ce temps, je suis désolé que tu aies peur de moi maintenant, je suis désolé que ton frère doute de toi.'' James frotta son front contre les doux cheveux de Niko, le serrant plus fort

''Ce n'est pas grave James, ce qui compte c'est que nous soyons heureux maintenant.'' Niko ne bougeait pas, mais sa voix semblait pouvoir se mouvoir tout autour d'eux tant elle était belle

''Je veux te rendre heureux, Niko.'' James retourna Niko pour l'embrasser, avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras, ils étaient encore brisés mais ils y travaillaient.

  
Fin


End file.
